Never Forgotten
by Raikiba
Summary: A peaceful little kingdom, where a concubine falls head over heels for her king. But, what happens when the king's ambitions blind him to that love? Inuyasha OOC X Kagome OOC. One-shot


**A peaceful little kingdom, where a concubine falls head over heels for her king. But, what happens when the king's ambitions blind him to that love? Inuyasha OOC X Kagome OOC. One-shot**

**Hi everyone, i had this story for a while now. i was thinking it was finally time for me to post it. i hope you like it. This story was meant to be told like a fairy tale not the super detail kind of writing.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha**

* * *

**Never Forgotten**

There was once a small country. It was a kingdom so small that you had to strain your eyes looking at a map and then you'd finally find it. In the center of that kingdom there was a small castle. In the castle lived the kingdom's young king, just a few servants and just a few concubines. They lived humbly, in peace.

"Forgive my intrusion. Thank you very much for summoning me to your bed tonight, your majesty." A concubine named Kagome said. The king had chosen her for the night.

The king who was sitting on his enormous bed responded.

"Hello there."

As the king turned his head towards her. Kagome was able to see how handsome the king really was. His eyes which were now staring at her made her self-conscious and made her blush.

The king padded the spot next to him on his bed.

"Come and sit."

And so Kagome walked forward and sat next to him.

"What is your name?" the king asked.

" I am called Kagome, my lord." Kagome responded.

"Kagome, that's a beautiful name."

This made Kagome blushed and she brought her hand up to try and hide her flushed face.

The king found Kagome adorable.

"As a reward for tonight, I want to give you a present. Is there anything you desire?" the king asked.

Kagome was caught by surprise and she did not know how to respond.

"I am just an ignorant peasant. And when you say 'anything' nothing comes to mind." She finally said.

"Then to make it easier, you may choose from among the things in this room. That said, there's nothing of much value."

The young king led Kagome around the room showing her the things she could choose from. Kagome sights came to lie upon a shelf and atop of that shelf there were these many tiny cubes in this small bowl. Each of the cubes had a nice little decoration.

Kagome pointed to the little white cubes.

"Then these. These white…" She did not knew how the call them.

The king noticed at what she was pointing at.

"Sugar cubes?"

"They are called sugar cubes?" Kagome said while staring at the sugar cubes with interest.

"These will do? They're gone once you eat them." The king was a bit surprised at the simple choice she has made.

"You can eat them? Something this pretty?" Kagome was surprised she did not know she could eat them.

The king was not expecting such a reaction.

"Yeah" he stated a bit surprised.

"Amazing" Kagome said while staring back at the cubes.

The king smiled and grabbed one of the cubes.

"Here open your mouth." He brought the sugar cube towards her mouth. Kagome opened her mouth and ate the sugar cube.

"It's sweet, and very very good!" She was smiling at such a simple thing, but her smile was beautiful.

The king smiled he found her so adorable and leaned in and kissed her. Kagome was not surprised for long and leaned into the kiss. That was just the beginning of their night together.

The next morning when Kagome returned to the harem, there was a surprise there. It was sugar cubes of various colors. Every single one in the whole castle, gathered together. Naturally, it was the king who had sent them. There ware was allot of beautiful designs drawn on them! The sun, the moon, stars, flower, grass, animals, fish, birds and creatures from the world of fantasy.

Kagome decided to carefully, cherishly eat them bit by bit. Each time a sugar cube dissolved in her mouth, her feelings of love for the king grew even deeper.

From that night on Kagome was called to the king's quarter every night. One night the king told Kagome.

"Kagome. I want to show you things even more beautiful. I want to let you wear lovely clothes. I want to let you see and get in touch with all the extraordinary things in this world."

Kagome was touched, but for some reason she was not interested in anything the king had just mentioned. She was satisfied with how things were at the moment. Kagome grabbed the king's hands in hers and said.

"Your majesty. Even now, I am thoroughly satisfied." She said and hoped she got through to him.

"Oh.." Was all the king said. He seemed disappointed at the answer. He was not going to give up on finding a way to get all those things he promised for her. Just then, the king's eyes gazed somewhere far off.

Kagome saw his disappointed look and she got an uneasy feeling. It seems her voice had not reach at the place he was gazing off to. It was a distant mirage to him.

Before long, a war began. The one who started it was that kind- hearted king. The king won entire countries, and earned money through trade. In the blink of an eye, the previously small kingdom spread its arms throughout the entire continent. The king became exceedingly wealthy. A larger castle. Rare treasures from other countries. Numerous servants. A size-able harem. And last but not least lots of beautiful concubines.

Kagome became buried in this gorgeous world. She became small, still and obscured. Even the king no longer calls her to his bed chambers. However, after a long sad while of waiting, one night Kagome was summoned.

"My lady, you are being summoned by his majesty." At this Kagome became overjoyed and rushed to his majesty bed chambers. As she reached the door, she took a moment to catch her breath before opening the door.

When she opened the door she was greeted by the king.

"Hi there, and welcome." The king was sitting on his chair by the window.

Kagome was overwhelmed with emotion and walked up to the king.

"Your majesty!" She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh! This must be your first time. What's your name?" He asked. At this Kagome's smiling face turned to one of surprise and shock.

The king was still waiting for an answer.

"Hmm? Well, what is it?" he asked.

Kagome did not know what to do and she just responded still shocked.

"It is Kagome."

"I see. Kagome, I'll give you a present. Tell me what you want. Anything. Anything you'd like!" The King said with confidence.

Kagome was now shaking and looked down frowning, while clenching her hands. Kagome responded the first thing that came to her mind.

"Please give me, sugar cubes." Hoping that perhaps with this he may remember.

The king was surprised at her reply.

"What? Are you making fun of me? You're an odd one!" he said while he laughed in Kagome's face. Kagome could not hold her tears anymore and began to cry and left the chambers.

A big kingdom. A big, big kingdom. Lots of money. Jewels piled up like a mountain. Treasures rare in this world. Numerous servants. Many, many concubines. Surrounded by those dazzling things the king became completely giddy. And somewhere along the line, he forgot about Kagome.

Afterwards, once in a great while, Kagome would be summoned by the king and full of hope go to meet him. However, the king would always say this:

"Hi there this must be your first time. What's your name?"

And each time he said that, Kagome hearts broke more and more. It continued until she only had two sugar cubes left. Kagome was sitting in her chamber when she heard noise coming from outside her chamber door. She got up and went to her door and opened it. She saw many concubines leaving with bags in their hands. As she was standing in front of her door a concubine bumped into her.

"Geez! What are you doing standing around for? You're in the way!" the concubine stated.

Kagome was confused.

"Has something happened" She asked.

"What do you mean "something"? You mean you don't know? His majesty has lost the war!"

It happened so quickly. Having lost the war, the king lost everything over the course of one full day. All his money. The mountain of jewels. The rare treasures. All the servants in the castle. All the concubines in his harem. Once the day ended. The big, big kingdom returned to being the original small kingdom.

The king was now sitting in his throne room on his throne all alone with his head in his hands. The king hears someone entering his throne room, but does not look up.

"So, there's still someone left. The exit's that way. Get your things together and go wherever you wish."

"No." the stranger said to the king. As the king looked up to see who gave him such a strange answer he saw it was one of his concubines.

"A concubine. I don't have anything left. I can't give you money, treasure, anything. It is all lost. Possessions, people , the kingdom…" He had such a sad face.

The king was caught by surprise when he felt warm hands covering his own.

Kagome was now on her knees in front of the king's where he was sitting consoling him. She had reached out and caressed his hands in hers.

"I do not need money nor treasure, I just want to be near you, your majesty." She said with pleading expression.

The king's eyes grew wide.

"Why would you want to stay?" He asked with a puzzled expression.

Kagome knew only one way she was going to get the King to understand. She took out a handkerchief where she kept the last two sugar cubes she was saving and offered one to the King.

"Please have one, your majesty." She said with a smile.

"Sugar cubes?" The king responded. He took one and ate it. Once the taste hit him, he suddenly remembered. He remembered the night when he had met the most adorable women he had ever met and the first one that caught his heart.

It suddenly dawned on him the terrible mistake he had made. He had forgotten his beloved Kagome. A single tear drop fell from the King's eyes and he started to shake. How could he have forgotten his beloved, the main reason why he went to war. He just realized he had lost his way in the glamor's world of wealth and has treated his beloved in such a cruel way.

"It's sweet and very, very good, Kagome." The king finally said her name. Kagome was surprised, and tears began to fall from her eyes. She could not believe he said her name. She was so happy that her love finally remembered her again. She jumped into the Kings outstretched arms.

"How was I able to forget? I loved you, and that's why I swore to enlarge my kingdom. I am sorry, Kagome. Can you ever forgive me?" The king apologized while he was hugging a sobbing Kagome securely in his arms.

"Of course, I love you. Inuyasha." She said while crying into the King's shoulders.

A large kingdom. Many people. And many concubines. Out of them all only one and one alone had truly loved the King.

The night passed and the harem was closed forever. The king would never again make such a mistake. The small kingdom became a beautiful gentle one. And so at all times, Kagome was the only one beside the king. Forever and ever. Until the day they were called to heaven.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
